


A Breath of Fresh Air

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: He crossed to the edge of the tower and looked out over the grounds. The lake gleamed like obsidian glass beneath a moon that was almost full, stars sparkled alongside it and Mars hung bright and red high above.
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra & Severus Snape
Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863376
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	A Breath of Fresh Air

Snape pushed open the door to the astronomy tower, the cool air a relief after the humidity of the dungeons. He pushed his hair back from his face, he had never managed to find something to keep it from going limp in the stale air underneath the castle.

He crossed to the edge of the tower and looked out over the grounds. The lake gleamed like obsidian glass beneath a moon that was almost full, stars sparkled alongside it and Mars hung bright and red high above.

His thoughts drifted back to The War, but his train of thought was cut off when a voice to his left spoke.

“Severus, what are you doing up here at this time of night?”

Startled he whirled around, robes billowing around him. The source of the voice resolved itself as Aurora Sinistra stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing midnight blue robes with constellations stitched in silver thread on them, and a concerned expression on her face.

“Aurora, good evening. I think I could ask you the same myself.” Snape scanned the tower again, searching for anyone else he might have overlooked.

Aurora smiled, “oh I get very nocturnal during the school year always teaching at night. And the castle is much quieter at this hour, I find I prefer it to the daytime rush.” She produced a tartan thermos, and with a swish of her want two mugs appeared on the stone wall of the tower. “Here have some tea, Mini always sends me up with extra”

“Mini?”

“Minerva.” Sinistra held up a hand, somewhat below shoulder height “about so tall, Scottish?”

A small smile tugged at the corners of the young Potions Masters’ mouth “I suppose she would let me call her Mini?”

Aurora laughed softly, “I think she’d be more likely to skin you alive for trying it.”

Snape said nothing, only continued to smile, and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence enjoying the cool autumn breeze whispering around the castle.


End file.
